disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anneliese Davis
Anneliese Davis is one of the deuteragonists of the Disney animated motion picture Jim and Ryan and the Disney Channel animated series The Jim and Ryan Chronicles. She is the love interest of Jim Ellis. Background Personality Anneliese is cheerful, fearless, quick-thinking, sweet, optimistic, caring, very helpful, and easy to get along with friends. She is very eager to help with any portion of Jim and Ryan's ideas and homework. When she participates with Phineas and Ferb in their endeavors, it’s either for the fun of it, or simply to spend time with Jim. She comes over every day just to see him. She is mostly optimistic, but she also cares for, and worries about people at certain times. Anneliese is sympathetic and would aid people who are in need of it. This was demonstrated when she showed concern for Norman, who was too nervous to call Enid and ask her out. Being the the School's student council President, Anneliese is a very capable leader. She is level-headed and responsible in the face of emergencies and dislikes being told what to do by anyone, with the exception of Jim. However, she does get jealous easily, and will get frustrated with someone that Jim is having serious conflict with in school, like Clayton Carreras or Brian Hannibal pushing him around or calling him rude names. As sweet and adorable as Anneliese is, she gets angry fairly easily. One way her temper has been flared was when someone spreads awful rumors about girls to make them look bad. In such a scenario, she would express being annoyed and would often confront the spreader physically. One such time was when Curtis Kramer spread a rumor that all girls have cooties and only speak about ponies. When she found out, Anneliese confronted and revealed one of his criminal schemes, which hurt Curtis' feelings for the right reason. Anneliese has shown at least twice that she has a devious streak, taking advantage of a situation for her own benefit. These instances include her immediately jumping on Garth and Isaac's wagers of a drag race versus Dean and Jeff. She also buys a play with the carny Bernard Barnathan when a bowling ball Jim and Ryan built knocks down all the pins, although Bernard is cheating by having the pins taped onto the shelf. Physical Appearance Anneliese is a very slender girl with hazel eyes and black hair with a blue bow on the very top of her hair. She typically wears a blue long-sleeved shirt made of cotton, with dark blue cuffs and top hole trimming, a white undershirt, a light blue jean skirt held by a black belt, white socks and black dress shoes. She is around in between the same height to slightly shorter than Jim. In the winter, she wears a royal blue fleece jacket, a blue frilly miniskirt, silver mittens, her white socks and black boots. For swimming, her swimsuit typically consists of a royal blue two-piece bikini, and her trademark blue bow. When she plays basketball, she wears a neon green and white cropped tank top with the white mostly at the bottom of the top that bares both her midriff and navel, short neon green and white shorts, a neon green bow, changes her hair to be a ponytail that shows her ears, white cleats, yellow socks, and a neon green hair tie for the ponytail. Her pajamas are sky blue with darker blue horizontal stripes, and she doesn't wear a bow. Trivia Gallery Relationships See them here. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Jim and Ryan Chronicles Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Only Children Category:Deuteragonists Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers